PTV News
PTV News is the rolling newscast service and the bilingual flagship news program of People's Television Network The network formerly produced a noontime (01:00pm), primetime (6:30pm), late night (9:15pm) and weekend editions (6:00pm) of the newscast from July 11, 2016 to July 9, 2017 as a result of programming changes brought about by the assumption of Duterte administration, taking over the timeslots of News@1, News @ 6, NewsLife and The Weekend News. It was the second time the network newscasts are in a single brand, after Teledyaryo that aired from 2001 - 2012. It was replaced by three newly-revamped newscasts, Sentro Balita (afternoon),'' Ulat Bayan'' (weekday and weekend evenings) and PTV News Headlines (late night), which was happened few days after the rebranding of the channel on June 28, 2017. History '1995-1998' PTV News (then also known as PTV News Nationwide) as the flagship late-night English language newscast was premiered on October 2, 1995, replacing News on 4 and originally anchored by Erik Espina, Issa Rodriguez, Chiqui Roa-Puno and Daniel Razon. As part the rebranding of the network as PTV Network during the Estrada administration, PTV News Nationwide is cancelled (as the first incarnation of PTV News) on October 30, 1998 replaced by National Network News until July 13, 2001. '2016-2017' PTV News relaunched and premiered on July 11, 2016 as the result of the merger of News@1, News@6, NewsLife and The Weekend News. It revamped their four newscast are the afternoon slot from 1:00 p.m. to 2:00 p.m. on weekdays, the primetime slot from 6:00 to 7:00 p.m. on weeknights, the English late-night slot from 9:45 to 11:00 p.m. on weeknights after PCSO Lottery Draw, and the weekend edition from 6:00 to 7:00 p.m. on Saturday and Sunday. In afternoon, it presented in the sit down news delivery format for Audrey and Princess through using the newsdesk. During primetime, it presented in a hybrid news delivery format (Kathy and Aljo presented in a standup format while Kathy and Aljo will be delivered in a sit down format when she sitting the newsdesk). In late-night, it presented in the sit down news delivery format for Anthony, Catherine and Charmaine using the newsdesk. Beginning January 2, 2017, the afternoon edition was shortened its runtime to 1 hour from 1:00 to 2:00 p.m., while the primetime edition was moved to a current timeslot airing from 6:30 to 7:30 p.m. in a same timeslot to challenge TV Patrol, 24 Oras and Express Balita. In addition, during primetime from Monday to Friday, Meg Siozon added in a segment anchor for PTV Sports. On May 8, 2017, PTV News will be relaunched a new broadcast set, plus a new set of PTV Newscenter. It was initially replaced on July 10, 2017 by three newly-revamped newscasts: Sentro Balita (afternoon), Ulat Bayan (weekday and weekend evenings) and PTV News Headlines (late night), which was happened few days after the re-branding of the channel on June 28, 2017. Final anchors * Alex Santos (Afternoon Edition) (February 6, 2017-July 7, 2017) * Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac (Afternoon Edition) (July 11, 2016-July 7, 2017) * Aljo Bendijo (Evening Edition) (July 11, 2016-July 7, 2017) * Anthony Pangilinan (English Edition) (born in December 5, 1964) (July 11, 2016-July 7, 2017) * Catherine Vital (English Edition) (July 11, 2016-July 7, 2017) * Charmaine Espina (English Edition) (July 11, 2016-July 7, 2017) * Rocky Ignacio (Saturday Edition) (Sunday Edition: July 17-November 27, 2016, Saturday Edition: December 3, 2016-July 8, 2017) * Ralph Obina (Saturday Edition) (July 16, 2016-July 8, 2017) * Joseph Parafina (Sunday Edition) (December 4, 2016-July 9, 2017) * Diane Querrer (Sunday Edition) (January 8, 2017-July 9, 2017) 'Former anchors' * Erik Espina (October 2, 1995-October 30, 1998) * Chichi Fajardo-Forbes (October 2, 1995-October 30, 1998) * Chiqui Roa-Puno (October 2, 1995-October 30, 1998) * Daniel Razon (October 2, 1995-October 30, 1998) * Kirby Cristobal (July 11-September 30, 2016) now with News5 * Kathy San Gabriel (born in June 8, 1977: July 11, 2016-June 28, 2017) * Jorge Bandola (July 17-November 27, 2016, Saturday and Sunday Edition; now with DZXL RMN Manila 558) * Phoebe Javier (Saturday Edition) (July 16-November 26, 2016) * Audrey Gorriceta (October 3, 2016-February 3, 2017; moved to Daily Info) * Ria Fernandez (Sunday Edition) (December 4, 2016-January 1, 2017) Final segment anchors 'Current' * Xiao Chua - Xiao Time (July 11, 2016-April 21, 2017) * Ice Martinez - PTV InfoWeather (January 2, 2017-July 7, 2017) * Meg Siozon - PTV Sports (January 2, 2017-July 7, 2017) * Angel Atienza - PTV Sports (January 2, 2017-July 7, 2017) * Edmund Rosales - PTV InfoWeather (January 2, 2017-July 7, 2017) * Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza - Bisig ng Batas/''Rule of Law'' (July 11, 2016-2017) * Trixie Jaafar - PTV InfoWeather (January 7, 2017-July 9, 2017) * Sec.Salvador Panelo and Ms.Wheng Hidalgo - Ang Linya ng Pagbabago (8888 Hotline Presendential Action Center) (January 2, 2017-July 9, 2017) 'Former' * Howard Zaleta (Afternoon) - Ulat Panahon (Panahon.TV) (July 11-December 30, 2016) * Amor Larrosa (Evening) - Ulat Panahon (Panahon.TV) (July 11-December 30, 2016) * Earle Figuarcion (Late-Night) - Ulat Panahon (Panahon.TV) (July 11-September 2, 2016) * Desserie Dionio (Weekends) - Ulat Panahon (Panahon.TV) (July 16-December 31, 2016) * Jorge Bandola (Sunday Edition) (July 17, 2016-November 26, 2016) * Julius Disamburun - Balitang Panglalawigan (July 17, 2015-January 1, 2017) * Eunice Juntayas (Late-night) - Forecast (Panahon.TV) (September 5-December 30, 2016) * Joy Gumatay - Balitang Panglalawigan (January 8, 2017-April 23, 2017) Segments Afternoon * Balitang Police - Police Report * Ulat Malacañang - Report from Malacañang Correspondent Rocky Ignacio and Elena Luna. * Balitang Pambansa - World News * BaIitang PanIaIwigan - Provincial News * GIoBalita - Foreign News * Salaam News (since July 3, 2017)PH’s Salaam TV to give Filipino Muslims a voice|agency=[[Philippines News Agency]|last=Cervantes|first=Filane M.|date=July 7, 2017|accessdate=July 7, 2017] * PTV InfoWeather (since January 2, 2017) (formerly known as Ulat Panahon from July 2 to December 30, 2016) - Weather Forecast * PTV Sports (since January 2, 2017) (formerly known as Sports Ngayon from July 2 to December 30, 2016) - Sports News featuring the results of the UAAP and PFL. Primetime * Balitang Police - Police Report * Ulat Malacañang - Report from Malacañang Correspondent Rocky Ignacio and Elena Luna. * GloBalita - Foreign News * Balitang Pambansa - World News * PTV InfoWeather (since January 2, 2017) (formerly known as Ulat Panahon from July 2 to December 30, 2016) - Weather Forecast * PTV Sports (since January 7, 2017) (formerly Sports Ngayon from July 2 to December 30, 2016) - Sports News anchored by Meg Siozon. * Digong 8888 Hotline Late-night * View From The Palace * Business On The Move - Business and Economy News * The Boardroom (every Friday) * The Nation In Review - World News * One Global Village - Foreign News * Asean In Focus - Southeast Asia News * PTV InfoWeather - Weather Forecast * PTV Sports '''- Sports News feauring the results of the UAAP and PFL. * '''The Best and the Brightest - Entertainment News Weekend * PTV InfoWeather - Weather Forecast * PTV Sports (since January 7, 2017) - Sports News feauring the results of the UAAP and PFL. * Ang Linya ng Pagbabago (8888 Hotline Presendential Action Center) - Hosted by Sec. Salvador Panelo and Ms. Wheng Hidalgo. References See also * JULIUS C. DISAMBURUN on Instagram: “Tutok na sa inyong Sunday News Habit, ang #PTVNews Sunday Edition sa @ptvph (PTV4) #PartnerForChange @kessymier @catutay @jorgebandola…” • Instagram * Rio Olympic Games: Live Coverage Begins August 6 on PTV-4 * Sec Andanar pushes bill to create People’s Broadcasting Corp. * PTV 4 to compete with giant TV networks this 2017 * PCO unembellished * PTV4 nakikiuso na rin * Krissy not moving to PTV4 * PTV-4, NO BUDGET FOR KRIS AQUINO * New film outfit to produce values-laden movies * PTV4 General Manager Dino Apolonio Bares Their Plans For The State Owned Network And Getting Kris Aquino Is Not One Of Them * PTV 4: “We can’t afford Kris” * PTV-4 goes Korea-novela * On The Way * Change is coming to PTV4 including improved signal and the offer of variety in content to viewers * 'The Legendary Doctor' on PTV 4 * Biantan: Time for PTV 4 to step-up for as PFL kicks off * First episode of Duterte's TV show airs today * Duterte talk show to air on PTV-4 soon * Duterte's 'Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa' program debuts on PTV 4 * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network * People's Television Network * PTV News and Public Affairs Category:PTV News Category:People's Television Network Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programs Category:English-language television programs Category:1995 Philippine television series debuts Category:1998 Philippine television series endings Category:1990s Philippine television series Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2017 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s Philippine television series debuts